This invention relates generally to methods and systems for accelerating charged particle beams and to applications of those methods and systems. Among the applications are application to x-ray sources, and, more particularly, to micro-x-ray sources.
The storing of electrical energy has seen application in pulsed power systems and in other power systems. In one well-known example, in work initiated by J. C. Martin of AERE (UK), energy storage in capacitors has been used for the generation of electron beams. While such initial work was aimed at very large systems, there is a need for technology that relates to the storing/converting electrical energy but is applicable to small systems.
X-ray radiation has been widely used in imaging applications such as, but not limited to, medical diagnosis, security screening, industrial inspection (including material-stress studies), DNA structure studies, geophysical studies and in lithography. Reduction of the x-ray focal spot size can result in an increase in spatial resolution resulting in greater coherence.
Carbon nanotubes have been used as cathodes in some micro-x-ray sources. Carbon nanotubes have a lower threshold electric field for emission but still require large voltages for operation and could require a higher expense in manufacturing.
There is a need for x-ray micro-sources that can operate at relatively low voltages and use conventional materials.
There is also a need for low-cost, small format systems and methods for accelerating charged particles.